starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Квинлан Вос/Канон
|пол=Мужской |рост=1,91 метра |вес= |цвет волос=Чёрный |цвет глаз=Коричневый''Тёмный последователь'' |цвет лица=Смуглый |принадлежность= *Орден джедаевЗвёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов *Галактическая Республика *Ситхи *Конфедерация независимых систем |эпоха= |учителя= *Толм *Дарт Тиранус *Асажж Вентресс |ученики=Эйла Секура }} Квинлан Вос ( ) — мужчина из близкой к людям расы киффаров с планеты Киффу, мастером-джедаем и генералом великой армии Галактической Республики во время Войн клонов. В рядах Ордена джедаев Вос имел репутацию индивидуалиста и нарушителя правил. В дополнение к необычной для джедая личности Квинлан обладал редкой способностью — психометрией, позволявшей ему считывать воспоминания других живых существ при прикосновении к предметам, с которыми они взаимодействовали. Благодаря этой способности Вос был превосходным следопытом и нередко выполнял задания, связанные с преступным миром. На одной из таких миссий он встретил юную тви'леку Эйлу Секуру, которую в последствии привел в Орден и взял своим падаваном. Во время Войн клонов Квинлан практически не появлялся в Храме джедаев. В 21 ДБЯ, когда криминальный лорд Зиро Хатт был освобождён из заключения в столичном мире Республики Корусанте, Вос объединился с мастером-джедаем Оби-Ваном Кеноби, чтобы выследить беглеца и вернуть его за решетку. Узнав во время расследования, что Зиро был освобожден охотником за головами Кэдом Бэйном, Вос и Кеноби проследовали по их маршруту до Нал-Хатты, родины хаттов, а после отправились за ними на Тет. Там они обнаружили, что Зиро был убит, а после предприняли неудачную попытку арестовать Бэйна. В последний год войны Вос заключил союз с Асажж Вентресс, бывшей тёмной ученицей графа Дуку, чтобы убить лорда ситхов, жестокого лидера Альянса сепаратистов. Не сумев уничтожить Дуку, Вос решил подыграть графу и стать его новым учеником, чтобы выяснить тайну личности его учителя, таинственного Дарта Сидиуса. В ходе обучения Квинлан поддался искушению тёмной стороны, однако позже вернулся на светлую сторону благодаря действиям его возлюбленной Вентресс. В последние дни войны Квинлан Вос перебросил свои войска на Боз-Пити. Он предположительно уцелел во время приказа 66, став одной из приоритетных мишеней для лорда ситхов Дарта Вейдера и Инквизитория Галактической Империи. Биография Ранняя жизнь Квинлан Вос родился на планете Киффу в годы, предшествовавшие падению Галактической Республики. Он присоединился к Ордену джедаев, став учеником мастера-джедая Толма. Несмотря на то, что Вос не был рожден в стенах Храма джедаев, он считал его своим домом как место, в котором он вырос. Квинлан затевал и завершал бои как в комнатах, предназначенных для сражений, так и в тех, где это было запрещено, а также украдкой дремал в храмовой библиотеке. В конечном счете Вос достиг определённого уровня умений, в связи с чем был посвящен в рыцари-джедаи. Среди других джедаев он слыл вольнодумцем, зачастую пренебрегающим устоями и правилами джедайского уклада жизни. Однако прославился он из-за своей способности видеть воспоминания другого живого существа при простом прикосновении к предмету, с которым это существо вступало в контакт. Это вкупе с совершенствованием навыков сделало Квинлана первоклассным следопытом, в результате чего его часто отправляли на задания, так или иначе связанные с преступным миром. В ходе одной из таких миссий Вос повстречал Эйлу Секуру, тви'леку, проявлявшую чувствительность к способностям Силы. Квинлан завершил задание, попутно выручив Секуру, оказавшуюся в опасной ситуации на своей родной планете Рилот. Джедай-индивидуалист привел Секуру в Орден джедаев, где принял в ученицы, в результате чего у пары образовались тесные взаимоотношения. В последствии Эйла стала рыцарем-джедаем. В 32 ДБЯЗвёздные войны: Галактический атлас Вос находился на задании в Мос-Эспа, поселении-космопорте на пустынной планете Татуин, когда там оказались мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн и его падаван Оби-Ван Кеноби. Двое джедаев решили посадить свой транспорт на Татуине ради безопасности королевы Naboo Падме Амидалы. Корабль королевы был серьёзно поврежден во время прорыва блокады Набу Торговой федерации. Вос стал свидетелем одной из ранних встреч мастера Джинна и Энакина Скайуокера, юного раба из Мос-Эспа, в котором Квай-Гон в последствие разглядел Избранного, согласно пророчеству призванного привести Силу в равновесие.Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза Войны клонов Охота на хатта В 22 ДБЯ по всей галактике разразились Войны клонов, начавшиеся с битвы на Джеонозисе.Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов Во время войны Республики с Конфедерацией независимых систем криминальный лорд Зиро Хатт был схвачен силами Республики и заключён в Республиканскую центральную тюрьму в столичном мире Корусанте за организацию преступного заговора с графом Дуку, лордом ситхов и политическим лидером Альянса сепаратистов. Целью заговора было похищение младенеца Ротты, сына племянника Зиро, Джаббы. Сепаратисты планировали обвинить Орден джедаев в похищении и предполагаемой смерти юного хатта с целью привлечь клан хаттов на сторону Конфедерации.Звёздные войны: Войны клонов После провала заговора клан хаттов нанял охотника за головами Кэда Бэйна вытащить Зиро из заключения, чтобы поместить хатта-преступника в тюрьму на Нал-Хатте, где Зиро не смог бы раскрыть опасную информацию о Великом совете хаттов, которой он обладал, Республике. Задавшись целью найти и вернуть Зиро в Республиканскую тюрьму, Совет джедаев проучил Восу и одному из своих членов, мастеру Оби-Вану Кеноби, выследить и взять под арест хатта-преступника. Непосредственно перед началом поисков Вос вернулся на Корусант в Храм джедаев, чтобы встретиться с Кеноби и коммандером Коди, солдатом-клоном Великой армии Республики. Кеноби предположил, что за побегом Зиро стоит Джабба, жаждущий мести за похищение своего сына, однако Вос располагал информацией, явно указывающей на вовлеченность Совета хаттов, опасавшегося Зиро из-за обладания им компрометирующей информации о делах хаттов. Двое джедаев покинули Корусант и направились на родину хаттов, Нал-Хатту, так как Квинлан был абсолютно уверен, что Зиро держат именно там. Вос и Кеноби прибыли на Нал-Хатту и посадили корабль близ дворца Гардуллы Хатт, где до это содержался Зиро, и предстали перед Великим советом хаттов. Вос открыто предположил, что члены Совета организовали побег Зиро из тюрьмы Республики, что немало оскорбило хаттов, несмотря на верность предположения мастера-джедая. Пока хатты беседовали с Кеноби, принесшим свои извинения и заверившим хаттов, что джедаи не собираются причинять какой-либо вред Совету, Вос осмотрелся в зале Совета и обнаружил стакан, из которого ранее пил Зиро. Это позволило Квинлану увидеть его воспоминания, согласно которым хатт находился под стражей во дворце. Вос рассказал Кеноби о том, что ему удалось узнать, после чего джедаи покинули зал Совета и направились в казематы, где обнаружили, что Зиро уже был освобожден. Используя отточенные умения следопыта, Вос в сопровождении Кеноби отправился через болота Нал-Хатты вслед за Зиро и его любовницей, музыкантом Сай Снутлс, вызволившей хатта из дворца Гардуллы. Не джедаи, ни Зиро не знали, что Снутлс подослал Джабба, чтобы она преподнесла ему дневник Зиро с компрометирующей информацией на него. Кеноби выразил непонимание, почему Зиро оставался на Нал-Хатте, предположив, что хатт мог уже покинуть планету, однако Вос всё ещё чувствовал его присутствие на родном мире хаттов. В ходе преследования на Кеноби напал дракозмей, устрашающее существо, обитавшее на болотах. Мастер-джедай убил огромного хищника, однако Вос отметил, что Кеноби тратит драгоценное время, играющее ключевую роль в погоне за беглецом. След привел джедаев к дому матери Зиро, Мамы Хатт, где они обнаружили, что охотник за головами Кэд Бэйн тоже разыскивает Зиро. Мама сообщила Восу и Кеноби, что Зиро забрал её звёздный корабль, а вскоре после этого к ней заявился Бэйн и вынудил её рассказать всё, что ей было известно о перемещениях сына. Кеноби заверил пожилую хаттессу, что они с Восом не намерены убить её сына, и Мама рассказала, что Зиро направился на лесистую планету Тет, где находился спрятанный дневник Зиро. Когда джедаи прибыли на Тет и добрались до тайника Зиро, они обнаружили там Бэйна, стоявшего над ещё не остывшим трупом хатта, хотя охотник за головами и отрицал свою причастность к его смерти. Бэйн попытался уйти, однако Вос и Кеноби решили арестовать его за преступления против Республики, в числе которых был захват заложников в Галактическом Сенате и прочие действия, нацеленные на освобождение Зиро. Это привело к схватке между джедаями и охотником за головами. Бэйн, используя все свои навыки, смог держаться на равных с двумя джедаями. В ходе боя Бэйн смог завладеть световым мечом Воса и использовать его против Кеноби. Будучи искусным воином, Кеноби без труда разоружил Бэйна, однако дурос перехватил руку джедая и пропустил через неё электрический разряд, временно выведя джедая из противостояния. Тем временем Вос проолжил преследование охотника, попытавшегося сбежать при помощи реактивных двигателей, встроенных в его сапоги. Бэйн сумел оторваться от джедая, используя огнемёт, и, несмотря на все попытки джедаев, добрался до своего корабля и покинул Тет. Кеноби выразил своё недовольство совместными миссиями с Восом, последняя из которых обернулась полным провалом. Видение Йоды Война продолжалась, и в какой-то момент гранд-мастер Йода отправился в путешествие с целью узнать секрет бессмертия, позволявший сохранить личность после физической смерти. Путешествие привело Йоду на таинственную планету, являвшейся колыбелью самой жизни. Мастер-деждай прошёл ряд испытаний, подготовленных для него жрицами Силы, чтобы выяснить, достоин ли Йода узнать их секреты. В ходе испытаний Йоде было видение идеалистичного Ордена джедаев, который не был искажен годами войны. Среди многих джедаев, собравшихся у Великого дерева, Йода увидел Квинлана Воса, беседовавшего с мастером-джедаем Сэси Тийн. Когда Йода вспомнил о настоящем положении вещей и понял, что увиденное им является не реальностью, а лишь одной из иллюзий, порождённых планетой Силы, видение исчезло. Успешное партнёрство Сотрудничество с Вентресс thumb|«Мастер Тал» во время слежки за Шебом Валаадом. Какое-то время спустяХронология, приведённая в романе «Повелители ситхов», указывает, что события романа «Тёмный последователь», в котором описываются события данной статьи, происходят после событий телесериала «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов», в котором показаны ранее описанные события. Вос находился на миссии под прикрытием в Центре Отора. Замаскированный под охотник за головами по имени «мастер Тал», Вос выслеживал Шеба Валаада, беспринципного торговца-куривара, специализировавшегося на продаже недоброкачественных товаров и вещей умерших. Смерть некоторых из них Валаад подстроил сам. Задание Воса было приостановлено, когда прибыл рыцарь-джедай Акар-Дешу «Деш», отправленный Советом джедаев с новым поручением для Квинлана. Покончив с Валаадом и его приспешниками, двое джедаев вернулись в Храм джедаев на Корусант. Upon arriving back in Coruscant, Vos learned that he had been assigned on a secret mission to assassinate Count Dooku. The Jedi Council had been spurred into action by Dooku's genocidal attack on the Mahran homeworld of Mahranee. Seeking to prevent the further loss of lives, the Council had decided to kill Dooku in order to bring an end the Clone Wars. Vos accepted the mission but insisted on having a partner accompany him. After some discussion, Master Yoda recommended that he team up with Asajj Ventress, a bounty hunter who had once been Dooku's dark side acolyte and assassin; before Dooku cast her aside on the orders of Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith. The alliance between Vos and Ventress, forged by the Jedi Council, was designed to bring both the light side and dark side together to kill the Count of Serenno, although the Council did not want Ventress to know she was aiding the Jedi. Vos's first challenge was to locate Ventress. He did this by traveling to Level 1313 of Coruscant in order to get information as to her location. While there he spoke with the bounty hunter Boba Fett in a bar who hinted that his former partner was hunting a Volpai named Moregi on Pantora. Traveling to Pantora, Vos joined forces with Ventress to capture the Volpai fugitive. After a series of conflicts and misunderstandings, Vos managed to win Ventress over by using his psychometric powers to find Moregi's home. Having captured Moregi, Ventress, believing Vos to be a competent if irritating bounty hunter, agreed to form a partnership. The two spent several weeks aboard Ventress's ship, the «Banshee», training and conducting missions. During a mission on Coruscant's Level 1313, Vos on one occasion saved Ventress' life by using the Force to knock a blaster out a Weequay thug's hand. On their fifth hunt, Vos and Ventress worked together to capture the estranged former first mate of the Blood Bone Order's captain Lassa Rhayme. At Quinlan's suggestion, Ventress managed to bait the fugitive using her feminine charms. As part of their payment, Rhayme gave them a bottle of Tevraki whiskey, which the two hunters enjoyed together. While drinking, Vos questioned Ventress about her training but she remained tight-lipped. The two hunters also began to develop feelings for each other that went beyond their business partnership. When Ventress made a business trip to Coruscant's Level 1313 to make modifications to the «Banshee», Quinlan took the opportunity to update Master Kenobi about the progress of his mission. Since Vos had established a rapport with Ventress, Kenobi urged his fellow Jedi to find a way to motivate her against Dooku. Vos later learned that Ventress had accepted a new job from the Pyke Syndicate, a drug and spice cartel that was based on the rocky planet Oba Diah. The Pyke Syndicate boss Marg Krim's wife Tezzka Krim and their two children Laalee and Vram had been kidnapped by the Black Sun crime syndicate and were being held hostage on the volcanic planet Mustafar. Marg tasked the two hunters with rescuing his family. Traveling together to Mustafar, Vos and Ventress rented two lava fleas and visited a bar called «The Last Resort». There, they accosted a Falleen Black Sun guard and forced him to divulge information about the Pyke hostages. Using this information, Vos and Ventress infiltrated the Black Sun fortress through an exposed balcony outcropping. Despite rescuing Laalee and Vram, they were unable to find Tezzka. Pursued by the Black Sun sentries, the two hunters and the children headed back to their lava flea mounts, which were separated by a high cliff. While Ventress with Laalee managed to jump safely onto their lava flea, a blaster bolt hit Quinlan's back; causing Vram to lose his grip and fall into the lava flow. However, Vos used his Force powers to lift the boy to safety before he could touch the lava flow. After returning to the «Banshee», the two bounty hunters formulated a plan to rescue Tezzka while Ventress treated Vos' wounds. Using his psychometric powers, Vos touched Laalee's locket and discovered that her mother Tezzka was still being held in the fortress. While Ventress entered the fortress disguised as a Pyke Syndicate negotiator, Vos managed to free Tezzka from her cell. Together with Tezzka, Vos rejoined Ventress in the Black Sun leader Ziton Moj's throne room where the two hunters assaulted Moj and his men. Having accomplished their mission, the two hunters and Krim's family returned to Oba Diah on the «Banshee». During their journey, Vos and Ventress managed to befriend the two children, who regarded the hunters as their rescuers. Upon returning to Oba Diah, Marg Krim rewarded Ventress with double the pay. As they departed the planet, the two hunters witnessed a fleet of Black Sun starfighters and ''Interceptor''-class frigates exiting hyperspace above the planet. Black Sun had come to settle scores with the Pyke Syndicate in retaliation for the Mustafar rescue. Despite knowing that the Pikes would not stand a chance, Vos wanted to help. However, Ventress knew that they were outnumbered by the Black Sun fleet and took the «Banshee» into hyperspace. Тёмный последователь Reeling from their failed mission, Quinlan revealed to Ventress that he was a Jedi, a fact that she was already aware of; having observed his unnatural combat prowess and ability to survive even the most lethal incidents as evidence of his Force-sensitivity. With nothing to hide, Vos finally revealed to his true identity and his mission to assassinate Count Dooku. Having come to respect Vos and seeing a potential way to finally get revenge on her former master, Ventress agreed to aid him in his mission, but insisted that assassinating Dooku would not be possible without the aid of the dark side. When Vos found an opportunity to travel to Coruscant, he met up with Master Kenobi in the same seedy Level 1313 bar. Vos informed Kenobi that Ventress was aware of his Jedi identity and that she was willing to help assassinate Dooku. He pointed out that Ventress had Separatist contacts who knew Dooku's location. When Vos stated that he trusted the Dathomiri bounty hunter, Kenobi cautioned his fellow Jedi not to trust Ventress due to her manipulative nature. In response, Vos asserted that she had been faithful to him for now. To guide him in his teachings, Ventress took Vos to her former homeworld, Dathomir, a planet that was steeped in the dark side. After landing the «Banshee», Ventress led Vos to the site of the Nightsisters massacre that General Grievous had instigated the previous year under the orders of Count Dooku. Vos also learned about Ventress' life story and her desire for revenge against Dooku for the murder of her fellow Nightsisters. After Vos grasped one of the fallen Nightsisters' energy bows, he experienced a psychometric vision of the Nightsisters massacre and understood Ventress' pain. Despite his feelings for Ventress, Vos still clung to the Jedi teaching to avoid giving into anger. Knowing this, Ventress tried to get her disciple to embrace his hatred; arguing that Jedi doctrine would not bring about Dooku's demise. During their time on Dathomir, Ventress exhorted the Jedi Master to use his emotions to strengthen his bonds with the dark side. In Vos' presence, she summoned a snake to slither over her body before crushing its windpipe using a dark side-fueled Force choke. When Vos drew an analogy between Ventress' struggle with the death of her Master Ky Narec and his Master Tholme, Ventress claimed that Dooku had murdered his master in an effort to fuel his anger towards the Count and the Jedi Council for withholding that information. In truth, Ventress had murdered Tholme under the orders of Count Dooku. Giving into his emotions and his attraction to Ventress, Vos embraced his partner–turned–teacher to signify his rejection of the Jedi doctrine of non-attachment. Vos and Ventress set up camp far from the Nightsister's camp after gathering and burying the remains of the fallen Nightsisters. As part of his Dark-side training, Ventress took Vos on frequent climbs to build his strength and agility, hunting trips to make him comfortable with killing, and long runs to build his endurance. As his training progressed, Ventress got Vos to attempt to coax a snake into coiling around him before killing it with the power of the dark side. However, Vos hesitated and he lost control of the snake, which injected him with a powerful hallucinogenic venom that left him in a state of pain. The following morning, Vos had barely recovered from his injuries when Ventress engaged him in a lightsaber duel around the camp and the surrounding forest. During the duel, Vos gave in to his anger. Satisfied with her disciple's progress, Ventress decided that the time was right to instruct him in the ritualistic access to the dark side perfected by the Nightsisters. She also briefed Vos about a Nightsister coming–of–age ritual which involved killing and harvesting the body parts of The Sleeper, a large crustacean creature that inhabited a series of pools near the Nightsisters' village. To prepare for this test, Vos had to train underwater in the oceans of Dathomir without the use of any breathing equipment or ocular aids. As his training progressed, Vos also continued his romantic relationship with his teacher–and–partner. While dining over burra fish stew, Ventress asked him about what they would do after they had killed Dooku, Quinlan stated that he would not be returning to the Jedi Order after they had completed their mission. Shortly later, they were contacted by Ventress' informant, the Gossam Sumdin, who informed her that Dooku was planning to visit Raxus soon. Before the duo proceeded with their mission, Ventress tasked Vos with his final trial: the murder of the Sleeper. Despite some initial hesitancy, Vos managed to kill the Sleeper by crushing it with the power of the dark side while visualizing the creature as Count Dooku. After committing the deed, Vos affirmed his love for Ventress and destroyed his comlink—his sole link to the Jedi. Together, the duo then proceeded with their mission to kill Dooku. Столкновение с Дуку Having completed his training, Quinlan Vos and Asajj Ventress finally set out on their mission. They left for the Confederate capital, Raxus, where they rendezvoused with Ventress' secret contact Sumdin in Raxus' capital Raxulon. Vos was horrified when Ventress murdered Sumdin with her lightsaber. In response to Quinlan's protests, Asajj responded that he could not let compassion or any loose ends stop him from carrying out their mission. Vos accepted Ventress' reasoning and used his anger to fuel the mission that lay ahead. The two would-be assassins planned to ambush Dooku at a formal gathering in Raxulon. The Confederacy was conferring the Raxian Humanitarian Award on Count Dooku, who would also give a patriotic speech in order to boost morale among the local population. After the speech, the two assassins devised a plan to confront the Count alone. While Ventress contacted Dooku and told him to meet her alone at the overlook, Vos ambushed General Grievous and his battle droids in order to prevent them from assisting Dooku. After locking Grievous in a chamber, Vos proceeded to join Ventress in carrying out their mission. The two assassins engaged the Separatist leader in a lightsaber duel but were unable to match Dooku's mastery of the dark side. During the fight, Dooku knocked out Asajj by hurling her against a wall. While parrying with the Sith Lord, Dooku attempted to sow discord between Vos and Ventress by claiming that he would be a far better teacher than Ventress. In the end, Dooku managed to overpower Vos and knock away his lightsaber. Shortly later, General Grievous arrived with battle droid reinforcements and drove Ventress away. Defeated and having failed his mission, Vos attempted to goad the Count into killing him. However, Dooku had other plans for his Jedi captive and instead knocked him unconscious with Force lightning. The last thing that Vos saw before falling unconscious was the sight of Ventress fleeing Dooku's battle droids thus leaving him in Dooku's captivity. Агент тёмной стороны Following Quinlan Vos' capture, he underwent extended torture and psychological manipulation at Dooku's palace on Serenno. Sensing the darkness already growing within him, the Sith Lord sought to manipulate Vos into becoming his latest apprentice and a tool against the Jedi. Vos initially held out against his captor until Dooku revealed that Ventress had been responsible for the death of his former master, Tholme. Quinlan initially refused to believe Dooku's account until the Count gave him Tholme's lightsaber. Using his psychometric powers, Vos discovered that Dooku had been telling the truth. With his trust in his former lover broken, Vos succumbed to the dark side and agreed to become Dooku's apprentice. Despite aligning with Count Dooku and the Separatists, Vos secretly planned to use Dooku to get to his mysterious master Darth Sidious and to eliminate the Sith once and for all. Meanwhile, Ventress launched a desperate rescue mission to Serenno with the aid of her former bounty hunting allies. While the bounty hunters distracted Dooku's droid sentries, Ventress made her way into Dooku's prison and managed to find Vos' cell. However, Vos overwhelmed by Dooku's mind games and his hatred towards Ventress, lashed out at his would be rescuer, revealing himself to now be an agent of the dark side. Heartbroken, Ventress was forced to leave Serenno empty handed. Now Dooku's servant and consumed by the dark side, Vos began a new life as the deadly Separatist agent, known to the galaxy as 'Admiral Enigma'. For several months, Vos utilized his familiarity with the Republic military to orchestrate a series of victories, quickly becoming one of the the Confederacy's most feared operatives. Recognizing that the Jedi Order would soon discover the truth of Enigma's identity, Vos and his new master orchestrated a plan. As anticipated, the Jedi Order, teaming up with Ventress, launched a mission to capture Enigma and hopefully rescue Vos. After fighting Dooku, the strike team discovered the former Jedi battered and broken in a prison cell aboard Enigma's flagship. While rescuing Vos, Asajj saw his eyes flash brightly and realized that he had joined the dark side. Despite Ventress's protestations to the contrary, Vos's former Jedi allies believed his deception and welcomed him back to the Order. Возвращение к свету However, Vos' quick reintroduction into the Jedi Order simply acted as a means to an end. To prove his loyalty to Dooku, Vos sabotaged a Jedi operation to salvage supplies including medications, weapons, ship-repair parts, and foodstuffs that were being stored in a Separatist supply storage base. Vos planted several Republic-issue bombs in the asteroid base before the Jedi and Republic could salvage the supplies; effectively denying them to the Republic's people and war effort. Later, Vos leaked intelligence about a joint Republic-Jedi military operation against a Separatist listening post on Vanqor to Dooku. This enabled the Separatists to evacuate the base before Republic forces arrived. While Vos professed shock and ignorance at the failure of these operations, several of his Jedi colleagues particularly Master Windu came to suspect that he was secretly working for Dooku. After some debate among the Jedi Council, Master Yoda ultimately discerned that Vos had indeed fallen after interacting with the former Jedi personally. As a final test of faith, the Jedi Council once again tasked Vos with the assassination of Dooku. Vos, seeing this as an opportunity to defeat Darth Tyranus and learn the identity of his mysterious master Darth Sidious, accepted the mission. Prior to embarking on the mission, Vos took the opportunity to reconcile with Ventress, asking her to follow him secretly on his mission. Unknown to him, the Jedi Order, expecting deception, sent Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Vos' Mahran friend, Desh, to trail him aboard Dooku's dreadnought. Infiltrating the Separatist warship, Vos quickly defeated Dooku and demanded an audience with Darth Sidious before both Sith were promptly captured by the Jedi. Vos tried to protest his innocence but was ignored by Kenobi, who felt hurt by his friend's betrayal. Kenobi and Skywalker brought Vos and Dooku aboard the ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer Vigilance where they were surrounded by two dozen armed Clone troopers led by Commander Cody. While being led to the ship's brig, Vos was confronted by his old friend Desh, who was hurt by his betrayal. Under the pretext of wanting to talk to Desh, Vos lured his former friend to approach him and then used the Force to levitate his lightsaber. Vos then used Desh' lightsaber to break Dooku's bonds and the two dark siders attacked their clone and Jedi captors. Vos engaged in a lightsaber duel with Desh while probing his thoughts. Vos quickly realized that the Mahran planned to sacrifice his own life to kill Vos by breaking his own wrist to release venom from his stinger into Desh's bloodstream. Vos managed to dodge Desh's stinger and hurled him straight at Kav Bayons, killing the other Jedi Knight. As Desh succumbed to his own poison, Vos spared his former friend the agony of a painful death by killing him with his lightsaber. Meeting up with a horrified Ventress in the ship's hangar, Vos and Dooku fled aboard the «Banshee» and attempted to reach Dooku's dreadnought. However, they were shot down by the Vigilance and crash-landed on Christophsis. Vos and his companions survived the crash but sustained various wounds. Pursued by Republic forces, a wounded Dooku guided both Vos and Ventress to a Separatist stronghold. On the way, Ventress questioned Vos about his collusion with Dooku. Vos tried to assure her that he had plan and told her to trust him. As promised, Dooku attempted to provide Vos with an audience with his master, but the conversation was cut short by an assault launched by the Republic military. After an artillery blast left Ventress wounded, Dooku seized the opportunity to kill both of his former apprentices in one fell swoop. However, in a moment of self sacrifice, Ventress dove in front of a lethal blast of Dooku's force lightning, saving her lover from certain death. Enraged and broken by her sacrifice, Vos defeated Dooku in a fit of passion. Before striking the killing blow, Vos experienced a final moment of clarity and spared the Sith Lord's life. Ventress spent her final moments in her lover's arms declaring her devotion to him even in death and reassured him that the path to redemption was not outside his reach. Dooku ultimately escaped in the chaos of the battle, but Vos's actions of mercy were witnessed by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Following the battle, Vos was taken into custody and imprisoned in the Vigilance brig. Heart-broken by the death of his lover Ventress, Vos did not resist his Jedi and Republic captors. During a hearing at the Jedi Council, Vos confessed that he had fallen to the dark side as part of his plan to find the identity of Dooku's secret Sith master Darth Sidious. Believing that the Jedi decision to resort to assassination was a moral failure, Kenobi advocated for Vos's reinstatement in the Jedi Order, which was granted by the Council although Vos was placed under surveillance until he could earn back their trust. Kenobi and Vos attended Ventress's funeral on Dathomir, where Vos buried her in the traditional way of her people. Конец войны В последние дни Войн клонов Квинлан Вос вновь был назначен командующим вооружённых сил Великой армии Республики. После победы Республики на планете Салукемай Вос перебросил свои войска на Боз-Пити. Вскоре после этого Вос присоединился к сражению на Кашиике, продумывая стратегию вместе с вождем вуки Тарффулом.Star Wars: Card Trader Тем временем Верховный Канцлер Палпатин реорганизовал Республику в Галактическую Империю, Орден джедаев был уничтожен, а Войны клонов завершились. Вос, однако, числился в списке джедаев, предположительно переживших истребление и был одной из приоритетных целей лорда ситхов Дарта Вейдера и имперского инквизитория наряду с Джокастой Ню.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 7: Умирающий свет, часть 1 Личность и черты характера Quinlan Vos was a human/Kiffar male with black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He had yellow tattoos on his face and left arm. Vos wore clothing that differed from typical Jedi apparel, including black garb while on Tatooine. During the hunt for Ziro, he wore a traditional Jedi tunic, but it was sleeveless and was complimented by armor on his shoulder and lower arms. Vos displayed a sarcastic personality and was known as a maverick who did not always follow the rules of Jedi life. He displayed these tendencies while working with Kenobi to find Ziro, cracking jokes and preferring to stick to his own methods for operating on a mission, including his confrontational tone with the Grand Hutt Council. As a teacher, he formed a close bond with his Padawan, Aayla Secura, who had to learn to let her master go in order to move on with her life as a Jedi Knight. While working undercover, Vos encountered the dark sider Asajj Ventress and developed a rapport with her. Due to his undercover skills, the Jedi Council handpicked him for a mission to assassinate Count Dooku in an effort to end the Clone Wars. Despite Vos' love and affection for Ventress, he was uneasy with her bloodlust and violence. Vos' determination to complete his mission led him to acquiesce to Ventress' request that he train under her instruction in the dark side of the Force. While Vos was later overcome by hatred towards Ventress for murdering his late Master Tholme, he still loved her enough to reconcile with her. Vos' love for Ventress led him to resolve to leave the Jedi Order after he had completed his mission to kill Dooku. Though Vos had apprenticed himself to Count Dooku and inflicted considerable damage on the Republic and Jedi, his main motivation for joining the dark side was to uncover Dooku's hidden master Darth Sidious and destroy the two Sith Lords once and for all. Despite going over to the dark side and causing harm to the Jedi and the Republic, Vos still had feelings for his former colleagues. On one occasion, Vos' friendship with the Jedi Knight Desh led him to give him a merciful death after the latter had poisoned himself in an attempt to recapture Vos. Later, Vos' love for Ventress gave him the strength and will to return to the light side and the Jedi Order. Навыки и способности Quinlan Vos was renowned for his psychometry, the ability to sense the memories of other beings by touching objects that they had come into contact with. This allowed the maverick Jedi Knight to become an expert tracker, which he utilized by taking on missions that delved into the galaxy's criminal underworld. His dealings with criminals gave him an understanding of how the underworld operated, which helped him to deduce the true nature of Ziro's escape from Republic imprisonment and how the Hutt Council factored into the situation. Later, Vos used his psychometric powers to examine his late master Tholmes' lightsaber; which allowed him to identify Asajj Ventress as his master's killer. As a Jedi Master, Vos was well versed in lightsaber combat and wielded a green-bladed lightsaber. During the hunt for Ziro, he displayed a prowess with a lightsaber, teaming with Kenobi to take on the infamous bounty hunter Cad Bane. Vos was also able to levitate objects and people with his Force powers. On one occasion, he levitated the Pike child Vram from a lava flow on the volcanic planet of Mustafar, saving the boy from serious burns or death. Under Ventress' tutelage, Vos learned how to tap into the power of the dark side of the force. On one occasion, he was able to fight even though he had been bitten by a poisonous snake. Later, he was able to levitate and kill The Sleeper, a large crustacean creature, by harnessing the dark side. While Vos was proficient enough to use the Force hide the fact that he had embraced the dark side, he was unable to deceive everyone. His lover Asajj recognized his dark side alignment after noticing that his eyes flashed with hatred. Later, Yoda was able to discern during a private conversation with Vos that the Master had indeed turned to the dark side. Despite embracing the dark side, Vos was able to return to the light due to his love for Asajj Ventress. За кулисами thumb|250px|Квинлан Вос на [[Татуин/Канон|Татуине во время миссии Квай-Гон Джинна и Оби-Вана Кеноби]] Квинлан Вос был основан на фоновом персонаже, появившемся в фильме 1999 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» в качестве безымянного прохожего на улицах Мос-Эспа. Его образ, основанный на это появлении, был создан автором Джоном Острандером и художником Джен Дуурсимой. Создавая персонажа, Острандер использовал в его имени одинаковое количество слогов с именем Квай-Гона Джинна. Внешний вид персонажа был основан на внешности Дуга Уэнглера. Вос часто появлялся в различных историях легенд «Звёздных войн», включая серию комиксов «Звёздные войны: Республика».Звёздные войны. Республика 17: Посланники на Маластар, часть 5 Было официально объявлено, что фоновый персонаж из «Скрытой угрозы» на самом деле является Квинланом Восом. Персонаж, часто появлявшийся в различных произведениях Расширенной Вселенной, в конечном итоге привлёк внимание Джорджа Лукаса. Режиссёр был заинтригован образом Воса и решил включить его в фильм 2005 года «Звёздные Войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов». Согласно сценарию, персонаж должен был появиться на планете Кашиик, родине вуки, во время исполнения приказа 66, однако сцена с ним была вырезана еще до того, как был подобран актёр на роль Воса. Тем не менее, сцена с сырой анимацией была создана. В ней Квинлан вместе с отрядом клонов находился в джаггернауте HAVw A6 в тот момент, когда был отдан приказ 66. Другой танк A6 нацеливается на джаггернаут джедая и открывает огонь, тем самым уничтожая как джедая, так и экипаж танка.Star Wars: The Complete Saga blu-ray, Disc 7, Star Wars Archives: Episode III Deleted Scene: Kahyyyk and Order 66 Animatic В конечном итоге в фильме осталось лишь упоминание Квинлана Воса Оби-Ваном Кеноби: «Мастер Вос перебросил свои войска на Боз-Пити». Квинлан Вос должен был появиться в эпизоде «Бомбад-джедай» мультсериала «Войны клонов». Он работал под прикрытием и использовал свои способности Силы, чтобы Джа-Джа Бинкс казался джедаем. Подобное произошло в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая», когда Люк Скайуокер применил Силу, чтобы эвоки поверили в могущество C-3PO. Однако Вос был вырезан из эпизода из-за трудоемкого процесса создания компьютерной модели персонажей. Позже Вос появился в эпизоде «Охота на Зиро». Озвучил персонажа Эл Родриго. Брайан Янг в своей рецензии на серию сравнил Воса с персонажем фильма «Большой Лебовски» «Чуваком», в том числе их общую фразу «ну, это твое мнение, брат». Несмотря на то, что роль в эпизоде «Охота на Зиро» и камео в эпизоде «Судьба» были единственными появлениями Воса в сериале «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов», планировалось участие персонажа в ряде эпизодов, где он объединялся с Асажж Вентресс. В общей сложности восемь эпизодов образовывали единую сюжетную арку, сценарий которой был написан Кэти Лукас. Образ персонажа в этих эпизодах должен был быть изменён, в частности, Вос был облачен в более тёмный комплект брони, а также использовал парные бластерные пистолеты. Концепт-арт обозначал этот образ как «Квинлан Вос, замаскированный под охотника за головами». В связи с тем, что эти восемь эпизодов так и не были завершены из-за закрытия сериала в 2013 году, сюжетная арка практически без изменений легла в основу романа «Тёмный последователь». Формат романа позволил гораздо глубже изучить характеры персонажей, в том числе психологию Воса и Вентресс. Роман «Тёмный последователь» был написан Кристи Голден и выпущен 7 июля 2015 года. Появления *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * * * *''Тёмный последователь'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов'' *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 7: Умирающий свет, часть 1'' *''Линия фронта: Отряд «Инферно»'' Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Энциклопедия. Звёздные войны'' * * *''Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' * * * * * * * Примечания и сноски Категория:Каноничные статьи